Love So Sweet
by namae-wa-nanashi
Summary: After witnessing something horrible, Usagi and her family are packed up and moved to a different life. Now she is shoved into the world of elite millionaires, high society, and the prejudices of being middle class. And all without her senshi too.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love So Sweet

Author: Namae-Wa-Nanashi

Summary: After witnessing something horrible, Usagi and her family are packed up an moved to a different life. Now she is shoved into the world of elite millionaires, high society, and the prejudices of being middle class. And all without her senshi too.

Timeline: Beginning of Hana Yori Dango drama. Right after Stars.

Warning: This is not a Usagi/Mamoru story. This is a Usagi/Doumyoji story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story. Personally, I don't care if you steal it. I have the proof that I put it up first. ^.^

* * *

Usagi Tsukino had been an ordinary girl. She had fun with friends, went to school, got detention, even argued with her little brother like any other 14 year old.

Then she met Luna, a black talking cat with a crescent bald spot on her forehead. Suddenly, Usagi Tsukino wasn't so normal anymore. Being Sailor Moon, she found out that her life was far from normal. Unless you count being a reincarnated princess and future queen normal. It seemed she would never have the normal life she wanted.

Not to be misunderstood, she loved her friends and fellow senshi. She loved Mamoru and Chibi-Usa as well. But for some reason, it felt as if the feelings for everyone weren't entirely her own. Sure she loved the Senshi, but it felt as if most of the time, she could only depend on them, whereas she so desperately wants to turn to her other friends. As for Mamoru, she believed most of her love for him came from either her past life as Princess Serenity, or the future love of a queen for her king.

Chibi-usa, the spore that she was, was about the only person she felt her feelings were most hers. However, even that was tainted as the feelings of a mother for her daughter were bleeding over from the future. It seemed to Usagi that she was trapped in a world where she could not truly have her own feelings.

* * *

And thus, our story starts on an overcast day, in which Usagi is contemplating her confusing feelings, staring blankly outside her window. A knock on her door startled the blond rabbit out of her musings. She turned to the door as it opened, revealing Shingo. His troubled face instantly drew her attention.

"Shingo? What is it?"

She got up from her window seat and took a quick glance around the room. She was happy to see that Luna was gone. She loved the feline counsil, but if her brother's face was any indication, he was going to ask her advice for a problem. It was one of the few constants she could rely on for normalcy. Despite how much they fought, Shingo would always seek her out in times of trouble. And as was her sisterly duty, she promised to not tell a soul, including the furry companioned that shared her past.

" Usagi. Mika-chan is moving…" His head was bowed as silent tears made their way down his face, falling on her pink rabbit rug.

"Oh Shingo, I'm so sorry."

Moving over to envelope her brother in a hug, she could tell this was tearing him up inside. His first love, Mika, had been the one thing that got her brother up in the mornings. Everytime they were around each other, a warmth would fill Usagi's heart. As her arms came around her brother, she gently pushed him to have a seat on the window bench she had previously been occupying. When they sat down, Shingo looked at his sister.

" What am I going to do Usagi?" His clear blue green eyes seemed to shine with a desperate hope.

" Shingo, I'm afraid there isn't much you can do. The most you can do is try to keep in touch. It's hard, trust me I know…" she thought back to when Mamoru went to America for studies ," But if you try hard, I'm sure you both will be able to remain close. And when you get older, I'm sure mom and dad would let you two visit."

Shingo absently nodded his head, turning to look out her window. Suddenly, his eyes got big, and his mouth hung open. Usagi looked at him questioningly. She turned her head to see what he was staring at. What she saw made her stomach lurch.

There, in the neighbor's back yard, was a girl, struggling to get away from a dark shadow. The girl was covered in blood, and she clutched her throat. Usagi stood up while Shingo ran to get the phone and call the police. She heard Shingo come into the room, explaining the situation to the police operator.

Just as Shingo had said the address, both watched horrified as the man in the shadows took a shining object, Usagi later found out it was a cleaver, and proceeded to stab the girl multiple times. After he had his fun, he stood back up, now drenched in the slain woman's blood. He shifted and turned around. His face was horrible. Crazed green eyes stared…right at her.

As a devilish smile graced the scarred, tan face of the murderer, Usagi's heart clenched. Shingo clung to her as the man started to move. With a start, both realized at the same time that the devil was moving towards their house. Acting quickly, Usagi turned to Shingo.

"Shingo, take the phone and run to mom and dad's room. Call the police again. Then I want you to start barricading the door. When I knock twice, I want you the open the door and let me in, just a crack though. Go!"

As Shingo went to go do as Usagi ordered, she went to go lock the doors. Just as she got to the front door and secured the lock, she saw the shadowed form of the murderer through the frosted glass pane on the door. Her heart skipped a few beats as she raced up the stairs, listening intently to the pounding at the front door. Just as she grabbed her brooch and reached her parents door, knocking twice, she heard glass shatter from the front of the house.

As Shingo opened the door, heavy boots echo from the base of the stairs. After entering the room quickly, she and Shingo started to push every bit of furniture they could up against the door. Suddenly, the heavy footsteps stop. Both children held their breath, not even daring to breathe. Usagi motioned towards the closet. Shingo nodded and opened the door to their parents' closet as quietly as he could, while Usagi opened the window and took a sheet, tying one end to the post of their parents' bed, and throwing the rest out the window.

She quickly joined Shingo in the closet as a hammering thud came from the other side of the door. She quietly closed the closet door as the door to their mom and dad's room started to give way. Usagi clutched her brooch to her chest, as Shingo squeezed his eyes shut. Usagi looked at her brother, a fierce determination to protect him overwhelming her.

However, the tables turned when, as the killer was moving towards the closet, sirens were heard in the background. Apparently, this was enough to spook the killer, as he took Usagi's diversion as an escape, climbing down the sheets and towards freedom. The two Tsukino siblings sat in stunned silence, watching the window, afraid that the man would peek out as soon as they came out from hiding.

It wasn't until the policemen came into the room and opened the closet before they felt any sense of safety.

* * *

And that is how Ikuko and Kenji found their house when they returned from the grocery store. Policemen were everywhere as reporters and curious neighbors clambered towards the barricade. Usagi and Shingo had never been so relieved to see their mom and dad before. As the family sat together with a cup of hot tea, the lead investigator came into the family room, sitting in a chair beside the T.V. and Usagi.

"Well, it seems your children are very lucky, Mr. Tsukino. The man they saw was a serial killer by the name of Kreaver. Whenever he strikes, no witnesses are left alive. It was thanks to the quick thinking of your children that we now have a description and a lead to capture this madman with."

The middle-aged detective threw a wayward smile at Shingo and Usagi, as Ikuko clutched to Kenji. She was terrified to learn her babies had almost been murdered. However, Kenji looked at the detecive, knowing there was more he needed to say.

"However, he knows your identities, and where you spend you days and evenings. Unfortunately, Kreaver is very intellegent. I'm afraid if protective measures aren't placed, he will come back to tie up his loose ends."

Ikuko gave a sob as Kenji held her close, looking protectively between his daughter and son. They both had looks of utter fear on their faces.

'What can I do? My sailor powers won't work against a human. I'm defenseless. My family is defenseless.' Usagi's thoughts coninued like this for a good minute until a rough cough cleared her mind. Turning to the detective, she listened intently to what he was saying.

"It seems the best thing to do is have you move, and take on alternate identities. We've only had to do this once before, but the family was safe. I think it is our only option at the point, considering who we are dealing with."

The detective glanced at Kenji and Ikuko.

"This would mean a change of jobs, and school for the children. No contact with anyone you have ties with under the Tsukino name. However, when we catch Kreaver, everything can go back to the way it was before. We will move you tomorrow."

At this, Detective Korona tossed 4 envelopes on the coffee table.

" Those have the names, cover story, and all other information for your new life. Also, for tonight, we will have half the task force surrounding your house under strict watch. Good night."

* * *

Usagi plopped down on her bed, unshed tears in her eyes. In her opinion, this sucked! She had just gotten into the third month of her first year at high school. And considering her first 2 months were spent dealing with Chaos and the Starlights, it seemed as if she would never have a normal life.

She looked back at the opened envelope on her table. She had gone over the information and practically memorized her new life. She turned over as a knock came from her door. For the second time that day, Shingo walked into her room, a dejected look on her face.

She felt pity for her brother. She was used to things not being wasn't.

Her brother sat soundlessly at her table. She could tell from his rumpled pajamas that sleep was not coming to him easily. With what all happened today, she wouldn't be surprised if that was the case for the next few months. She sat across from Shingo as he placed his own envelope on the table.

"Usagi, I don't think I can do this. I can't live as if nothing is wrong. I will be scared everywhere I go. I don't want to be this scared."

He looked at her with such sorrowful eyes that Usagi's heart wrenched at the sight of them. She placed her hand over his, giving a gentle sqeeze.

"I promise Shingo, I will protect you with everything I have." She felt depressed when his eyes didn't change. She needed him to feel safe. It was the only thing that would help her sleep for the next few days. She needed him to know that she would always be there for him. To protect him. And to punish those who….that's it! She nodded her head slightly, making up her mind to tell her brother the biggest secret she had. She knew she had to. Smiling gently, she leaned over.

"Don't worry Shingo, " she cleared her thoat in preparation of the familiar words about to spill from her dehenshined lips, "In the name of the moon, I will protect you. After all, that should be one of the perks for Sailor Moon's little brother."

She gave him a wink as his eyes went wide. He probably wouldn't have believed her if she hadn't let her crescent mark shine through a little. His eyes were stuck to her forehead for a minute before the table was pushed away from him and he launched himself into his sister, crying desperately.

She held him until he had cried himself to sleep. Tucking him into her bed, she sat on her window seat, looking up at the moon. She herself was in a predicament. Luna wouldn't be back for a couple more days, having gone with Ami on a trip to the lake for a weekend to relax. And she couldn't leave a note with her whereabouts.

Sighing, Usagi placed her head on her wrists, her chin resting on her communicator. Blinking stupidly, Usagi could have hit herself. She was a sailor scout after all, she should have thought about that before. Opening up the communicator, she pressed the little button to summon one of her senshi. Rei's tired face appeared on the screen. It seemed she had woken the firey priestess up.

"Usagi, what is it? A youma?"

She could tell Rei was trying to muster the energy to crawl out of bed. Usagi smiled sadly.

"No, nothing like that Rei-chan. However, this is the last time I can speak to you for a while, and I don't have much time at that."

Suddenly, Rei was fully awake.

"What are you talking about Meatball Head?"

Usagi smile faultered. She would miss that annoying nickname. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she told Rei all that had happened, which somehow led to her spilling her entire heart out to Rei, including her confused feelings about everyone.

Rei, surprisingly, didn't get mad. In fact, it seemed Rei understood exactly what Usagi was saying. Looking at the clock, she said goodbye to Rei after making the Mars senshi promise to tell the others what had happened. However, since she was forbidden to give out details, she wouldn't get to see them for who knew how long.

Shutting off the communicator, Usagi did one last thing before she went to bed. Looking at the dusty Luna pen, she held it up into the air and put an image in her mind of how she wanted to look for her new life.

The Luna pen, sensing her thoughts, instantly transformed her into a girl with chocolate brown eyes and dark, shoulder length black hair. As Usagi tucked herself in bed next to her brother at 4 am, she made a wish to the crystal.

"Please, let my life as Makino Tsukushi be normal."

She smiled as her crystal brooch glowed faintly in response to her wish. Closing her eyes, Usagi Tsukino went to bed for the last time. When she awoke, she would be Makino Tsukushi, a new student at Eitoku Academy.

***********

End 1st chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love So Sweet

Author: Namae-Wa-Nanashi

Summary: After witnessing something horrible, Usagi and her family are packed up and moved to a different life. Now she is shoved into the world of elite millionaires, high society, and the prejudices of being middle class. And all without her senshi too.

Timeline: Beginning of Hana Yori Dango drama. Right after Stars.

Warning: This is not a Usagi/Mamoru story. This is a Usagi/Doumyoji story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story. Personally, I don't care if you steal it. I have the proof that I put it up first. ^.^

* * *

As she slept, Usagi couldn't help but dream of green eyes. The same green eyes that had gotten her into such a mess. She watched in her dream as a young version of herself was being chased by a shadow. That was where the green eyes were coming from. Horrified, Usagi watched as the shadow was moving closer to her, one of its green eyes changing to a hauntingly familiar red.

"Chaos!"

Laughter could be heard. Like nails on a chalk board, the laughter left chills running the length of her spine. Usagi tried to move, but she couldn't. Her legs seemed to be glued to the floor. Hearing a cry, she looked to her left. She watched as Shingo started to appear beside her. She realized with a start that the shadow had split in two, with both having one red and one green eye. One shadow was making its way towards her.

The other was attacking Shingo. As Shingo cried out in pain and horror, Usagi was crying out her transformation phrase. Nothing was happening. Nothing could save them. Squeezing her eyes shut, Usagi was waiting for death to take her.

All of a sudden, a bright, warm light filled her mind. She opened her eyes and looked to Shingo. He was safe, and running off to play with kids his own age.

"Makino."

She turned to see who had called her.

'But…my name is Usagi. Isn't it?'

All she could see of the figure was the body. His face was completely hidden by the bright light he stood in front of.

"Makino."

Deciding to answer to the new name, she cocked her head to him.

"What is it?"

The figure took a step towards her, his hand outstretched to her. She still couldn't see his face, but her heart was pounding in her ears and she could feel her face flush.

'Maybe it's the white tuxedo. I must have a thing for tuxedoes.'

Before she could register just exactly what her body was doing, her hand occupied his.

"Let me protect you. You're the one I approve of."

Usagi smiled. She felt like she was safe from everything with just a simple gesture as holding hands. Her smile faltered as she realized this was wrong. Shouldn't it be Mamoru who was in this guy's place? She should only have eyes for Mamoru. As she thought this, her dream savior pulled his hand away.

"When you're ready, I'll be here."

With that, the mysterious man disappeared. When he was gone, she looked around at her surroundings. It seemed she was in a park, hidden from the bustling city she just knew was waiting outside her clearing.

She felt lonely. She curled up among the flowers. Why did she feel so lonely?

* * *

Usagi woke with a start. Suddenly, she was staring into the eyes of her brother.

'That's right. Shingo slept in my room last night.'

"Usagi? Are you ok? And what happened to your hair and eyes?"

She smiled at him.

"Shingo, I think we should start calling each other by our new names. It will make things easier in the long run. And you remember what I told you last night, right? About Sailor Moon?"

Shaking his head, Shingo thought back to the relief he felt when he learned of Usagi's double life.

"Well, as Sailor Moon, I have a special tool that lets me change my appearance. I changed last night after you went to sleep. "

"Can other people use it?"

Usagi blanched at that. She had never really tried. Deciding it couldn't hurt to try, she grabbed the Luna pen from where she had placed it last night on her dresser. She handed him the pen.

" In your mind, create the image of what you wish to look like. Then focus all of your thoughts to the pen."

Shingo got a smirk on his face and was just about to concentrate. Usagi decided to add one more thing.

"Keep in mind, we are going under disguise. Try to look like me. And nothing that will stand out too much."

Shingo looked ashamed of himself for a second before nodding and concentrating. Usagi watched as his hair became darker. Some of the baby fat around his cheeks disappeared and his jaw became more prominent. When he opened his eyes, a rich brown met hers.

Usagi smiled. She realized that with these disguises, they could live without fear. Sighing, she also realized she would have to tell her parents about her double life in order for them to undergo the same makeover as her and Shingo.

She looked up as Shingo crawled out of her bed. With the door slightly open, he turned to look at her.

"If I have to call you Tsukushi, you have to call me Susumu."

With that, her younger brother, Susumu, left the room.

* * *

After explaining to her parents about her life as Sailor Moon and changing their appearances, the Makino family loaded up their stuff into the car. Luckily, Detective Korona had supplied them with a furnished apartment.

On their way to their new lives, Usagi suggested a game to help each other learn the new names for their family members. Her father's name was Haruo while her mother's was Chieko. And at that time her mother pointed out how Tsukushi was similar to a type of weed. Usagi blushed.

'Lucky me.'

As they arrived and unpacked everything, Usagi looked over her information. Apparently she had work tomorrow. At least she could do something to occupy her time. She put the packet of information in the bottom drawer of her dresser.

Usagi plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, just thinking. Tomorrow would begin the rest of her life. And come Monday, she would be going to a new school.

She didn't know when, but sometime after that thought, Usagi fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Usagi looked on in awe at the snack shop she would be working at. She stared at the lone girl working behind the counter. She looked so lonely. Of course Usagi's natural tendency to want to befriend the girl instantly took over as she entered the store with a smile on her face. The girl looked up from her work.

"Welcome. How may I help you?"

Usagi gave off a 100 watt smile.

"Hi! I'm Makino Tsukushi. I'll be working here from today onwards. Please take good care of me."

Usagi gave a quick bow as another woman appeared behind the girl. The woman was very lovely, dressed in a silk kimono with her hair up.

"Ah you must be the new girl Detective Korona was telling me about. Welcome Tsukushi-chan! Yuki-chan will show you to where you can change into your uniform and then show you what we do around here."

The woman excused herself from the room as Usagi looked at the girl, Yuki. Said girl smiled shyly and motioned for Usagi to follow. Usagi obeyed.

* * *

"HAHA! Yuki-chan, you're so funny!"

" You too Tsukushi-chan! I never imagined that could ever happen to someone three times in a row."

Usagi looked at Yuki. The girl was pure and sweet. Suddenly, Yuki got a serious look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, then promptly shut it. Usagi thought she looked like a fish out of water.

"Tsukushi-chan? Can I ask why Detective Korona got you this job?"

Usagi was caught off guard by that question. How was she supposed to answer that? WAS she supposed to answer that? At seeing Usagi's internal conflict, Yuki waved her hands.

"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious is all."

Yuki went back to washing the glass counters, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Usagi let out a breath.

She couldn't stand not having someone to share her feelings with. She was so used to having the senshi around that she missed that comfort of another peer sharing in her feelings. She needed someone like them at this point in her life. And maybe, if she worked it right, she could also gain an advantage for her and her family's cover story. Making up her mind, Usagi put down her wet cloth and turned to Yuki.

"Yuki-chan. I'll tell you, but can I ask a favor in return?"

Yuki looked up from the counter, a surprised look on her face. For some reason, the look in Tsukushi's eyes had her wanting to say yes to anything the girl asked. Smiling, Yuki held out her hand. Usagi took it and a deal was made.

While Usagi told Yuki about her family's plight, the two girls seemed to bond. Finally, at the end of her tale, Usagi looked Yuki square in the eyes.

"…which brings me to my favor. Can I ask you to pretend you've known my family and I for a long time? It would help our cover story. If you don't think you can, I understand."

Usagi looked at Yuki with such hopeful eyes, Yuki found it impossible for herself to say no. Smirking a bit, Yuki decided this could be fun.

"Tsukushi-chan, what are you talking about? I HAVE known your family for a long time."

Usagi stared, shocked that Yuki agreed so readily. Finally, after realizing what this meant, she attached herself to Yuki.

"Yuki-chan is the best!"

Giggling, the two girls began closing up. Finally, as they were heading home, Yuki turned to Usagi.

"Starting tomorrow, we will begin collaborating on our past. We wouldn't want someone to get two different answers to the same question."

Nodding, Usagi gave Yuki one last smile as the two parted ways.

When Usagi returned home, she told her family about Yuki. Her family agreed it was a smart thing to think of. As Usagi got ready for bed, she gazed out her window at the moon. It seemed to shine bright, almost as if to comfort its lost princess.

* * *

Over the next few days, Usagi came to many conclusions.

At work, it was hardly very busy, so Yuki and her had plenty of time to bond and trade stories. Of course Usagi left out the parts about the Sailor Senshi. She learned that Okami-san, the woman who owned the shop, loved to tell stories of her past loves. In a way, it reminded Usagi of Makoto. She enjoyed working at the snack shop.

At home, it seemed her parents had not quite adjusted to their new stations. Their house before had been decently big. Now their apartment was just barely big enough for everyone to live in. Not to mention her father had a difference in pay from his reporter job to an average salary man. It seemed her parents had grown fond of the idea of sending Usagi to Eitoku Academy. They constantly asked if she had met a rich prince to sweep her off her feet.

Speaking of school, Usagi also realized she had never hated school so much as she hated Eitoku. Everyone was stuck up and always flaunting their money around. It appalled her how every student focused more on money than anything else. However, that was nothing compared to the F4.

F4 was a group of guys who basically owned the school. And if you so much at sneezed in their presence, they would give you the death sentence. It absolutely disgusted Usagi how the students treated anyone who was unfortunate enough to get a red notice.

What disgusted Usagi the most though, was herself. She had seen what they were doing, but she didn't do anything to stop it or help the student. Something in her mind was telling her to lay low. She just wanted to get on with her schooling and get out of there.

On the bright side, Usagi's grades had shot up. With no friends aside from Yuki, she had nothing to distract her from homework or studying. She bet Ami would have been proud. Granted, she wasn't an A student, but she passed all the tests she was given. Her mother was very pleased with this change in Usagi.

* * *

Every night, the family would check the news to see if they had caught Kreaver. Each night they would go to bed disappointed. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into Months.

Usagi started having weird dreams. Each night started the same. She would be scared, being chased by the combination of Kreaver and Chaos. But just as they would get ready to strike her, a calming light would envelope her. The same soothing feeling would reach deep into her heart. She would always grab the hand that reached to her, hoping each time to see the man's face who saved her from her terrors. Some nights, he would be dressed in a white tuxedo, others in a black suit with a red tie. Each morning when she would wake up, she would forget her dreams.

However, she would never forget Chaos. Luckily no more youmas had been spotted in Juuban from what she heard, but she still felt uneasy being so far away from her senshi. It felt as if she had abandoned the world in order to hide. She knew it wasn't the case, but that still didn't stop her from feeling guilty.

She would have given anything to see the girls, Luna or Artemis, Mamoru or Chibi-Usa. She missed them terribly. Although being away from them gave her the time she needed to sort through her feelings. She wished she could at least see Mamoru, if only to tell him how she felt. She couldn't help but think he was waiting for something from her that she couldn't give to him.

Serenity had loved Endymion. Neo Queen Serenity had loved King Endymion. Usagi did not love Mamoru. At least not in the sense of lovers. She felt more as if he was a dear friend, someone who shared her eccentric past.

When she had first realized her feelings, it tore her up. She began thinking what would change if they didn't get together. When she thought about it, Chibi-Usa had popped into her head. At first she denied her lack of love for Mamoru because of the pink-haired girl. However, as the days passed, she decided that if the only reason she was together with Mamoru was because of Chibi-Usa, no one would be truly happy.

Unfortunately, she couldn't contact the scouts. Her communicator had been lost in the move. She was hysterical when she couldn't find it among her belongings. She even went as far as to ask Susumu and her parents if they had seen it. All had responded negative.

Luckily, she still had her brooch. Even though her parents had forbidden her from transforming unless under dire circumstances, she knew simply having it close made her and Susumu feel safer. It was one comfort blanket she refused to let go of.

* * *

The months passed quickly. With the school year ending, Usagi was happily surprised that she had easily passed all of her classes. It seemed THAT aspect of school was the only thing progressing. She was actually enjoying learning. She could practically feel Rei's heart attack.

Her time with Yuki was also a happy occurrence. She enjoyed working with Okami-san and Yuki. The girls had grown so close that Yuki started to believe she had known Tsukushi since they were kids. It made the slow days at work go by quickly. The girls made plans for the summer, deciding to spend as much time with each other as they could, what with work and studying.

The summer also passed before Usagi's eyes. She began to truly enjoy her 'normal' life. Before she knew it, her second year at Eitoku Academy started. Despite the snobs and F4, she was excited to return.

If only Usagi knew what awaited her for that year.

* * *

End Chapter 2

A.N. After this chapter, Usagi will be referred to as Tsukushi or Makino, depending on who is speaking. She will only be called Usagi when the situation calls for it.


End file.
